La Salle sur Demande
by Irma Pince
Summary: Cinquième année. Harry n'est pas lui-même ces derniers temps, et cela laisse beaucoup de temps à Ron et Hermione pour apprendre à se supporter...


**LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE**

Harry n'était pas lui-même ces temps derniers temps, il le savait. Tout le monde le savait, d'ailleurs. Il était sombre, triste, seul. Il avait comme cessé d'exister. Et ses retenues avec le crapaud ne l'aidait certainement pas. Ni même le fait que personne ne croit à son histoire. Malheureusement, il se détournait de tous, même de ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui le croyait. Il soupira. Son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement.

Le garçon était avachi, comme à son habitude, dans le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Contemplant, le regard vide, le feu qui craquait devant lui. L'heure était avancée et à part lui, il ne restait que trois personnes dans la pièce. Deux septième année qui travaillaient sur un devoir de potion. Et Hermione, évidemment, en train de potasser un énorme volume. Ron retournait à ses pensées cyniques sur Harry quand Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Il est 3h du matin, Ron, dit-elle en baillant.

- On est samedi soir, Hermione, contra-t-il.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Et tu fixes le feu, Ron.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son air amusé. Surprenant ce regard, elle le scruta, les sourcils froncés. Puis elle soupira et posa sa tête sur le dossier.

- Arrête de penser à ça.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, regarda intensément le feu qui se consumait peu à peu et lui répondit dans un souffle :

- C'est pas toi qui doit supporter sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

Il avait raison, et elle le savait. Elle devait aussi vivre avec le fait qu'Harry soit maussade. Mais moi que lui. Lui, suivait les même cours que lui, s'asseyait en permanence à côté de lui, mangeait en même temps que lui, dormait à côté de lui. Evidemment, il aurait pu l'abandonner, essayer d'être ami avec d'autres. Mais le rôle d'un meilleur ami, c'était bien d'aider et de soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive, non ? Hermione n'avait pas répondu, pas bougé non plus. Ron se demandait si elle ne s'était pas endormie. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour la réveiller, il sentit sa main passer dans son dos. Il frissonna. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ressentait des choses différentes pour son amie. Depuis que Harry les laissait souvent seuls, ils avaient appris tout les deux à s'amuser ensemble, et étaient plus proches que jamais désormais. Toujours était-il qu'il ne comprenait pas sa caresse. Sûrement un geste de réconfort ? Il ne savait rien des gestes qu'il fallait adopter en toutes circonstances. Le seul qu'il maîtrisait était la tape dans le dos. Malheureusement, ça ne faisait pas fureur auprès des filles.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

Il fronça les sourcils. Désolée ? Désolée de quoi ? Il s'inquiéta, soudain. Elle avait fait quelque chose ? Il se retourna, pour lui faire face. Elle ne fixait plus le plafond, mais le regardait de ses yeux ambrés, baignés de larmes.

- De… de quoi ? demanda-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

- Eh bien… De ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça avec Harry.

Il fut secoué d'un rire. C'était bien Hermione ça, de se sentir coupable pour une chose pareille. Il est vrai qu'elle était plus doué que lui pour ce qui était du réconfort, mais il n'était pas juste que ce soit toujours à elle de gérer ce genre de crise. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête, parfois. Le sourire aux lèvres, il soupira et se mit dans la même position qu'elle. Ils regardaient tout les deux le plafond, côte à côte, leur épaules se touchant.

- Tu m'aides autant que tu peux, Hermione. Tu ne _peux pas_ faire plus que ce que tu fais déjà.

Elle essaya de parler mais il lui fit signe qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- Tu es un maître dans l'art de réconforter, c'est _vrai_. Sûrement parce que tu es une fille…

Hermione rit. Elle avait compris l'allusion à leur année précédente, lorsque Ron n'avait pensé à lui demander d'aller au bal de Noël qu'en dernier recours.

- Mais ce n'est pas toujours à toi de le faire. Surtout qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas ce dont Harry a besoin. Il a besoin de calme. Et il a surtout besoin que le Ministère soit enfin de son côté.

Ron secoua la tête en pensant aux crétins du Ministère de la Magie. Il ne pensait pas à son père, _évidemment_, mais tout les autres, là-bas, qui prenaient son ami pour un fou.

- Et on ne peux pas lui donner tout ça, finit-il.

Hermione n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne et ils restèrent la un moment.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harry dormait jusqu'à pas d'heure le dimanche matin, Ron se trouvait seul dans la Grande Salle, à petit-déjeuner. Hermione, surprise de le trouver ici, le rejoint.

- Debout si tôt ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant un toast.

Puis elle rougit un peu, pensant à leur conversation profonde de la veille. Elle essayait d'habitude d'avoir une attitude désinvolte par rapport à toute cette histoire. En voyant les rougeurs, le garçon eut un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Au fait. Je crois que j'ai une idée… une qui pourrait aider Harry, je veux dire.

Ron releva la tête, surpris.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

Elle rit et lui fila une petite tape sur la tête.

- Si il se rendait compte du nombre de personne _à l'intérieur_ de l'école qui le croient, il se sentirait peut-être un peu mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mmh… l'encouragea Ron, toutefois légèrement dubitatif. Et comment tu comptes lui faire rendre compte ? ajouta-t-il.

- En fait, l'idée m'est venue d'abord quand je relisais le cours d'Ombrage ce matin.

- Sérieusement ?

Hermione sourit.

- Oui, _sérieusement_. Il nous faut un vrai prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ah ! _Là_, je comprend le rapport avec Ombrage, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Attends.

Il reprit soudain son sérieux et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était sérieuse ? Mais il n'accepterai _jamais _! C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui fit remarquer.

- Si tu me soutiens, peut-être que oui, dit-elle avait son sourire angélique.

Ron fondit. Elle savait vraiment demander quelque chose, cette fille-là !

- D'accord, d'accord, grogna-t-il. Mais sois pas surprise si je n'insiste pas quand il refusera.

* * *

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la Salle sur Demande et ne fut pas déçu. Il savait qu'elle venait travailler là dorénavant. Au début des réunions de l'AD, elle avait vu tout les bouquins 'intéressants' qui étaient dans cette pièce. Et elle appréciait tellement la lecture qu'elle trouvait qu'elle en oubliait parfois de se nourrir. Il avait donc apporté un repas.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Elle leva la tête et son visage s'éclaira.

- Coucou ! dit-elle en cornant la page. Ah ! Merci, je suis affamée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le panier de Ron.

- Ah, non, désolé de te décevoir, c'est encore d'autres bouquins.

- Te fiche pas de moi !

Il sourit et déballa le repas. Ils passèrent un bon moment à partager les anecdotes les plus amusantes des réunions de l'AD ou encore des farces de Fred et George. Soudain, alors qu'il avait attrapé le dessert, Hermione prit un air sérieux.

- Ron, dit-elle.

- Hermione.

Elle lui lança un regard agacé et il se sentit mal. Il ne savait décidément pas être sérieux quand il le fallait. Il se promit de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Mais il fut distrait pas l'expression d'Hermione, une expression plus spéciale que le simple air sérieux qu'il lui voyait régulièrement. Elle soupira, rougit et baissa les yeux.

- C'est pas très Gryffondor, tout ça, la taquina-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire timide. Ce qui le surprit. Ce n'était pas son genre. Toute cette situation n'était pas Hermionienne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu sais… dernièrement, Harry se sent un peu mieux. Il est plus ouvert, il passe plus de temps avec nous.

Elle avait raison. C'était une véritable bouffée d'air que de le voir ainsi.

- On passe moins de temps juste tous les deux.

En un quart de seconde, son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure et il avait le souffle court. _Foutus sentiments_, pesta-t-il intérieurement.

- Ca me manque beaucoup, continua-t-elle. Et je suis contente que tu sois venu aujourd'hui.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Moi aussi, articula-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, non ? Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, c'est ça ?


End file.
